


A Brief Distraction

by lesbeansss



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Just some classic Anne topping a younger woman, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, rough sex (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeansss/pseuds/lesbeansss
Summary: In which Anne punches a wall and fucks Sophie Farrell to distract herself from thinking about Ann Walker. As slow of a burn as you can get in less than 3k words.





	A Brief Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Some light bondage and hate-fucking, all very consensual.

The carriage bounced uncomfortably over sharp cobblestones, and Anne grimaced as she was thrown sideways into the wall. Her companion, however, continued to sleep peacefully. Anne had to admit that she was impressed with Sophie Ferrall; the young woman had proved to be a much sturdier traveling companion than she had expected. And when she was awake, their conversations were certainly… interesting. Sophie had taken Anne quite by surprise earlier in the day with her directness.

“Has someone broken your heart?”

And then –

“Who is he? She?”

Anne had felt uncomfortably read at that comment. She was not used to anyone seeing through her quite so easily, and heartbreak in England was precisely the topic she wanted to avoid on this trip. There was a painful knot in her chest that she had not been able to shake throughout her travels. She had been relieved when she was able to steer the conversation to safer topics, and when Sophie had given up and gone to sleep.

Now, her companion fast asleep, Anne was able to examine her without fear of being noticed. Sophie Ferrall was the sort of woman that, had it been fifteen years earlier, Anne would have pursued shamelessly. She had pretty, delicate features that concealed a fiery spirit. She dressed impeccably in stylish and flattering dresses but was unafraid to get them mussed spending all day in the carriage or scrambling over muddy streams. Anne couldn’t help but let her gaze linger over Sophie’s bosom, highlighted by her tight-fitting bodice. Anne allowed herself to imagine ripping apart that bodice, tearing apart the laces of the corset to reveal Sophie’s breasts.

Anne smiled, but she knew this fantasy would remain in her mind. Anne, after all, was no longer a young woman. She didn’t do that sort of thing anymore. This was the stage in her life where she was looking for someone serious, someone to settle down with…

Quite suddenly, the pain in Anne’s breast twisted and she caught her breath. No, that was not a road she would allow her thoughts to go down.

“Miss Lister?”

Anne started, tearing her gaze upwards to see Sophie’s eyes open. How long had she been awake?

Sophie had a knowing smile on her face. “Taking in the view, Miss Lister?” she remarked.

Anne flushed. “I was lost in thought,” she responded curtly. “Did you sleep well?”

Sophie let out an easy laugh. “What I would give to know where your thoughts go,” she said, ignoring Anne’s question.

Anne raised her eyebrows. “Perhaps you don’t want to know,” she teased.

The young woman leaned forward. “Why don’t you try,” she said.

Anne considered for a moment, then decided she was feeling reckless. “I was thinking,” she said, “of what I would have done if I was fifteen years younger.”

Sophie’s eyes widened. “And what would that be?” she asked, faking naivete.

“First,” Anne said in a low voice, “I would pull closed all the curtains in the carriage, to make sure we would not be disturbed.” The middle finger of her right hand drew small circles over her leg and she could see Sophie’s eyes following the motion. “Then,” she continued, “I would pull you over to sit on my lap. You would be small and light, and you would easily straddle me.”

Sophie flushed. Her face could not hide her growing excitement.

Anne smiled slyly. “You would lean forward to kiss me, and I would let you. I would reach my hands under your skirts, and you would not stop me.”

“No, I would not,” Sophie breathed.

Anne smirked. “Then I would touch you, and you would have to bite down on my shoulder to keep from making noise.” _This is cruel_, Anne thought. The poor woman was practically falling to pieces, she was so aroused.

Anne sat back and considered Sophie. The young woman leaned forward and pulled closed the blinds.

“What are you doing?” Anne asked sharply.

Sophie looked surprised. “I thought – you wanted –”

Anne shook her head. “I told you, if I was a young woman,” she said. “But I am not. And this is not going to happen.” Sophie looked crushed, and Anne felt a twinge of guilt, but she pushed it away. Her companion had, after all, quite literally asked for it.

Anne reached down and pulled her journal, pen, and ink out of her bag. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have some writing to work on.” She opened the journal to a fresh page and set up her ink and began to record the day’s events, carefully ignoring the flabbergasted lady across from her.

Sophie waited a moment, then seemed to realize Anne was serious. She settled back down into her seat and glared at Anne across the carriage. The rest of the ride passed in strained silence.

**************************************************************************** 

The carriage arrived at the inn well past dark. Anne felt irritable, although she wasn’t sure if she was angrier from the traveling or with herself for her behavior earlier. She didn’t know what she had been thinking, only that she had been upset and looking for a distraction. Well, she certainly had that. Her young companion was hardly able to look at her. When Anne suggested they have a late dinner together Sophie stiffly declined and said she would take her dinner in her room.

Anne ate quickly and retired to her own room. It was small and dusty, but suitable. Despite the long day of travel, she felt restless and far from sleep. She sat down at the small desk and pulled out her journal, intending to continue her entry from earlier, but she couldn’t arrange her confused thoughts into something coherent. She thought of Sophie, of how hurt and angry she had looked when Anne had pushed her away. Suddenly, Sophie’s face morphed in her mind into another young and pretty face.

Anne stood quickly, pushing the chair away from the desk. _Not that face_, she thought. She felt sick to her stomach and she began to pace restlessly around the small room. She tried to stop her thoughts, to move them to something else, _anything _else, but Ann Walker had entered her mind and refused to leave. Anne felt her emotion rise in her throat and without thinking she struck out with a fist and hit it against the wall.

Anne’s fist made a loud thud and a sharp pain shot through her hand. She cursed, holding her throbbing right hand in her left. There was silence for a moment, then came the soft voice of Sophie Ferrall.

“Miss Lister?” she called from the other side of the wall. “Are you all right?”

Anne cursed herself silently. “I’m fine,” she called back. She leaned her forehead against the cool wall. All the fire had gone out of her and she felt emotionally drained.

There was a light knock at her door. Anne frowned and walked to the door. She opened it to find Sophie, standing in a delicate nightgown with a concerned look on her face.

“Miss Ferrall,” Anne said testily. “Can I help you?”

“Anne!” cried Sophie, her brow knit in concern. “Look at you!”

Anne looked down at herself. Unfortunately, she could see what Sophie meant. She was still wearing her traveling clothes, rumpled and askew, her necktie hanging loose. Her hair was coming out of its bun and she knew there must be dark circles under her eyes. And her right knuckles were scraped and bloody from their recent collision with the wall.

In response, Anne retreated and sat down heavily on her bed, her head in her hands. Sophie let herself in, closing the door behind her. She stood, leaving a good distance between the two.

“Anne,” she repeated in a softer voice. “I am sorry about earlier. I should not have pried into your life.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Anne replied coldly.

Sophie paused. “But you should not have played with me if you were not going to follow through.”

Anne looked up. She considered the defiant young woman standing before her. It was impossible not to notice how beautiful she looked in her thin nightgown, dark hair flowing loose down her back.

“You’re right,” Anne responded finally. “That was cruel.”

“You can make it up to me,” Sophie said, moving closer to the bed. Anne shook her head, but Sophie persisted. “What are you so afraid of?”

“I told you, I don’t do this anymore,” Anne replied firmly. “You’re a lovely young woman, but I just can’t get involved.”

Sophie was so close now that Anne could smell her light, floral perfume. “Not even as a distraction?” she said softly.

Anne opened her mouth to reply, to say she really wasn’t in the mood, but Sophie had reached the edge of the bed and without warning she placed her hands on Anne’s shoulders and lifted herself onto the older woman’s lap. She sat straddling Anne, her thighs on either side of Anne’s hips and her face just inches away.

Anne could feel Sophie’s warm thighs pressed against her, and her body responded immediately. Heat rose in her cheeks and almost against her own will she reached around with her hands to grip the young woman’s bottom. She had to stop herself from groaning with arousal at the feel of Sophie’s soft, round behind.

Anne saw the triumph in the young woman’s eyes, and she felt a wave of annoyance. _She’s feeling rather pleased with herself, isn’t she_, Anne thought. _Well, we’ll see if she can handle what she’s gotten herself into._ Anne leaned forward and pulled Sophie into a firm kiss. One of her hands moved up to hold the back of her head to push the young woman into the kiss.

Sophie responded, immediately returning the kiss with enthusiasm. She kissed clumsily, revealing her inexperience, but the way she leaned forward to press her chest to Anne’s set Anne blazing between her legs. Wearing just her nightgown, Sophie was completely bare where her legs rested on Anne’s pants. Anne thought about the hot wetness surely growing between her companion’s legs, just inches from her own center, and a wave of desire traveled through her body. All the exhaustion and distress of moments before had vanished, leaving Anne with nothing but raw passion and a sort of animal hunger focused on the soft body atop her.

In one smooth motion, Anne flipped Sophie over so that she was laying on her back on the bed. Anne climbed atop her and hurriedly pulled up her nightgown. There was no delicacy in her touch, none of the gentle reverence she had with – no, she was not going to let her mind go to her other lover.

Sophie gasped as Anne exposed her from the waist down, but her eyes gleamed with excitement. The anticipation that had been building within the younger woman during the whole week’s travel had formed a twist of arousal within her.

Anne nearly groaned at the sight of Sophie on her back, panting, her lower half bare. Her skin was creamy white and impossibly smooth, with a dark thicket of hair where her thighs met. Anne worked one of her knees between the young woman’s legs, pushing them apart slightly. With her left hand she pulled the nightgown up farther to expose Sophie’s full breasts, capped with dark nipples. Anne’s right hand, the knuckles still bloodied, moved to the apex of Sophie’s legs.

Sophie drew in a sharp breath and Anne reminded herself to be gentle. She brushed her fingertips as lightly as she could between the thick curls and found the area to be slippery with a thick wetness. Sophie arched her back and groaned but Anne continued to use only the lightest of touches. She played her fingers by the young woman’s entrance and down under each lip but avoided the hard nub that was begging for attention.

“Please, Miss Lister,” Sophie gasped. She reached down and attempted to grasp Anne’s wrist to push her more firmly against herself, but Anne quickly withdrew her hand.

“You must be patient, Miss Ferral,” Anne breathed, and Sophie keened with frustration. Anne grasped both of Sophie’s wrists in one hand and pinned them down above her head. With the other hand, she set about loosening her necktie.

Sophie was trembling with arousal as Anne pulled her necktie free from her collar with one deft motion. She used it to tie Sophie’s wrists together quickly and confidently. Sophie struggled lightly against her bonds, clearly testing out the feeling of being restrained rather than trying to escape.

Anne sat back for a moment and admired her handiwork. Sophie was spread out before her, flushed and panting, her breasts and abdomen completely exposed. Her legs were pushed apart far enough for Anne to see the shine of arousal dampening her dark curls.

With Sophie helpless before her, Anne brought one hand to a breast, feeling the round weight of it. She drew her finger back and forth over the nipple and felt it immediately harden. Pinching the nipple lightly, she brought her other hand back to the apex of Sophie’s legs. Somehow, the young woman was even wetter than she had been a minute ago. Anne let out a sound low in her throat, almost a growl.

Drawing her fingers through the thick wetness, Anne found the hard point at the top of Sophie’s entrance. She figured she had teased the poor woman long enough and at last she focused her touch on that most sensitive of areas. Sophie let out a whimper at finally getting the stimulation. Anne slid her middle finger back and forth, then in circles. Her motion began slow, but she began to speed up her tempo and she watched Sophie move her hips, perhaps unconsciously, in a rhythmic response.

As Anne saw Sophie’s body begin to tense, edging towards climax, she suddenly moved her finger away from her hard clitoris and back down to her entrance. Sophie made a sound of protest which quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as Anne slowly slid her finger inside.

Again, Anne began painfully gently, burying her middle finger all the way to the hilt before pulling it out as slowly as she could. She was enjoying the teasing, but she also wanted to be careful not to hurt the sexually inexperienced young woman. She needn’t have worried, however, as Sophie was soon pushing forward with her hips, begging Anne to go faster. Anne complied and added a second finger, gently stretching Sophie’s entrance. Sophie reached up with her legs and wrapped them around Anne’s waist, pulling her hips closer. Anne felt her own clitoris aching as she watched her fingers sliding in and out of Sophie.

Without slowing her rhythm, Anne slid down until she was on her stomach, her face just inches from Sophie’s center. Continuing to pump in and out of the other woman, Anne leaned forward and found the hard nub with her tongue. Sophie let out a gasp and writhed against her bonds. But Anne would not let her pull away from the incessant pleasure. She was not in the mood to be kind, to ease Sophie into pleasure. Anne flicked her tongue back and forth furiously over Sophie’s clitoris, eliciting fresh moans from above.

Sophie’s whole body was trembling and her breath came in shallow gasps. Anne began to slow her thrusting, instead curling her finger inward to rub against the special rough patch inside Sophie. As she had hoped, this seemed to bring the young woman to a new place. Her keening sounds increased in pitch and Anne could feel the hard point under her tongue throbbing. Sophie’s bound hands struggled pointlessly. Anne held her hips down with her free hand and used her tongue to coax the younger woman into her climax. As the waves of pleasure swept through her, Sophie pulsed around Anne’s finger.

As Anne felt the waves subside, she gently pulled away from the other woman and sat up, wiping her hand on her skirt. With Sophie’s orgasm, the tight knot in Anne’s chest had returned and suddenly she needed to be alone again. She let the younger woman catch her breath for a minute, then turned back and gently untied her hands. Sophie looked hurt, but Anne could tell she picked up on the signal. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then seemed to think better of it and simply pulled her nightgown back down to cover herself and got shakily to her feet. Anne was looking pointedly at her lap.

“Goodnight, then,” Sophie said coldly, and left the room, slamming the door slightly behind her. At last, Anne was left alone, with a bloody hand and her thoughts far away in Scotland.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the recent lack of updates – I started graduate school and I’ve been totally swamped. I wrote this when I should have been studying for a midterm, so it’s not my best work, but I hope it’s still a good read. It was fun to explore a less nice side of Anne. FYI, I always welcome requests – thanks to the anonymous commenter who suggested a fic featuring Sophie Farrell!


End file.
